The Origin of Goldie 665 Mohiken
by MilesMCOfficial
Summary: Goldie, a golden being that is linked between two worlds, Mobius and the Mushroom Kingdom. Read as he will tell you his origin of his entire life, beginning to present. Please review if so. I'd love to hear your opinions on this!


**WARNING!**  
* **This story features OCs that I and other people have created. Other chars belong to their respective owners. If you don't like stories with OCs, then please leave. For everyone else, enjoy the story and review if so.*  
"I DO NOT OWN SUPER MARIO OR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" - MilesMCOfficial 2015-16**

- ** _Main Character(s): Goldie, Silver G, Tal, Jake, GhostGuy, Musical, Chrono, Shade, Lumo, Dark, Soul_** -  
- **Origin of Goldie "665" Mohiken** -  
( **Goldie's POV** )

"Life ain't easy being me. Having to save those in peril. My friends being put in danger and... well, enough. Let's start, shall we? My name is Goldie Mohiken, and I was created, or "born" as Project 665. I was depicted as a golden-shaped Robo-like body, but I can speak, read, eat and feel. My creator was Professor Elvin Gadd, who was known for making such creations like The Poltergust 5000 and F.L.U.D.D. He created me for the sake of testing the energy within objects known as Power Orbs. One in perticular was shiny and white, known as the Platnium Orb. It granted flight, formation and warping abilities to the user. My creator told me he "found it at some ruins the other day". I lived in his lab most of the time alone, sometimes I chat with a pair of plumbers. It was something, huh? Throughout my time, Elvin decided I would be sent on my own to do some adventuring. I was pretty excited at the time. As I went out, I ran into a ghost-like Shy Guy. He told me his name; 'Ghost Guy'. What'd you expect? Anyway, we became friends later and he introduced me to Jake, and orange Yoshi. He seemed pretty cool and I managed to fit right in. However, there was an unknown shadowy lookalike roaming the place, stealing things from the Toads and getting me framed. I found out his name to be Dark. Pretty generic name, am I right? We became rivals after the ruler of my home found out the truth and I cleared my name. At another time, during a snowy day, we met this blue Koopa Troopa. She looked cold and lonely. I went to comfort her. She said she was fine but I was concerned for this poor being. I decided to take her in for a while until... one day, she decided to leave us all from her guilt of killing many by destroying a castle ruled by a huge turtle king. I tried to prevent the problem from happening, but all I did was stand and watch her fade from existance. I felt terrible for 4 weeks. I then ran into this dark-colored Luma with purple eyes. He's apparently named Tal. He noticed me looking distraught and he asked me why I'm not happy. I told him about the poor koopa's death. The response? 'Good, hope she rots in hell'. I was furious from hearing such a selfish remark. This hatred carryed on later in this journey. He kept following me as I was taking down some enemies, I kept getting annoyed by his sneaky act. I almost lost it and nearly killed the stupid Luma out of anger, but I realised that was not 'me'. Later on, he did get attacked by some mechs, god I hate the mechs. I came to his rescue and saved his ass from the oncoming death he was about to get. He still acted stubborn as usual. I just ignored him and pressed on, ditching him. During my time, I ran into ANOTHER lookalike, this time he looked all blueish. He titled himself as "Silver" and he was looking for a power source. He sensed the now-known Platnium Energy inside of me and he wanted it BAD. I said 'no' but he did not take that for an answer. He tried attacking me but I countered by smacking his face into a wall. He fled for now, but I still encounter the stupid blue-boy from time and time again."

"7 days pass and now my Orb is a Star. SG still runs amok, trying to get his hands on Power Orbs. I always stop him at the last second. I always felt annoyed every single time I had to whoop his sorry anus everytime he tried. Ghostie, Jake and newcomer Lumo were hanging around my house one night in celebration of my 1-year anniversary living on my own. I felt like a true hero, until I unleashed... the 'bad' side of me. Ghostie, if you did not know, has another being inside of him. An Antasma-looking dark shadowy freak called **Feral.** I knew about Feral ever since me and Ghostie ever met. But when I unleashed the 'bad side', that's when things went insane. My body went from gold to a light-ish red color. My eyes were flaming. I was in a furious Anger State. I viciously attacked Feral, cutting a cord in half from him. I got knocked out after that. After 4 days, I wake up normal, with Ghostie looking like himself again. He soon found out I cut one of his 'cords', making him wallow in a corner for a while. This whole thing stopped and things were normal again. Except... I got world-warped by an unknown being. The world I was sent to was populated with freakishly mutant animals, like hedgehogs, foxes, echidnas, cats, dogs and squirrels. I myself was now depicted as a Golden Hedgehog. I felt terrified at first, but as the days went on, I got used to this look. I also made some new friends too, like Chrono, Shade and... Musical. Uhh.. **(clears throat)** Anyway, also my old friends and foes from the Mushroom Kingdom got warped here too. I was surprised at the fact they'd show up too. Yet, I was confused. Why are they here with me? Why did this happen in the first place? Why do I look like a furry? Well, I found the answers in a journal I found in an Onyx building. It showed information about the different worlds and dimensions, the story behind the World Warp and special information about the Platnium St- oh wait, Platnium GEM. Yeah, the Star became a gem. Anyways, I kept the book with me for a while, until I had my old rival Dark going after it. It caught fire and burned into ashes. I was able to turn it into a tablet-like machine, though. So problem is solved, like a **BO$$**. Now, I live a life with a gray gem converted into energy, a Luma-hog spying on me and I even got a crush on a certain squirrel. I'm known as a true hero, hence my surname 'Mohiken'. I'm hoping for a chance to return home. The thing is, while I was gone, SG managed to take over the kingdom... and I... I need to get home and make him pay. I always think that hope is by my side and I will continue thinking that."


End file.
